


Of Guns And Killers

by ShirinM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crying, Enemies to Lovers, Kiss it better Jesse, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, eventually, go on, like a lot, lotta crying, not sure if this is actually a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirinM/pseuds/ShirinM
Summary: "I don't trust you.""I know.""You're not worth it.""I know.""Why are you here?"





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native speaker without beta reader is back! Be free to correct me! But be gentle plz....ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

He knew this was going to be a bad day. He knew it. Being back in Gibralta was weird enough. He was glad to see Lena and Winston again. Even Angela was happy to see him. He didn’t miss Reinhardt's bear hugs that much but couldn’t bring it over himself to tell him. It was all a little too pleasant. When he heard that Genji was on his way he felt a little more at ease. The two of them shared a history not comparable with those of the others.

So when he walked in with his brother in tow, Jesse didn’t know what to do. At first he didn’t even realize it was him. In the photo he saw when Genji just joined Blackwatch he was a lot younger. Hanzo had aged like a fine wine. Sharp angles and arrogant aura, tired eyes with so much hate in them. Towards who, he didn’t want to know.

“And this is my brother, Hanzo.” Genji finished after greeting his old friend.

A bad day indeed.

“Yer....brother.” Jesse repeated, his hand resting on Peacekeeper.

Hanzo didn’t even look at him, either confident Jesse wouldn’t shoot him or not caring wether he was going to. Jesse didn’t like that.

“Yes. I have forgiven my brother, thanks to my master. Which I will be getting next, so I need to head out again. I was hoping you could-“

“Now hold on a minute!” Jesse interrupted the cyborg. He glanced to Hanzo for a second. “Can I talk to you for a second? Alone.”

Genji paused. He turned his head to his brother, who still refused to look at any of them.

“I understand. Lena!” He shouted as she was just about to zip by.

“Oh Genji! It’s so good to see you again, luv! I didn’t even know you were back!”

“I just arrived, and I am sorry to make it so short, but could you please keep my brother company for a while? Jesse and I need to talk for a little.”

Lena blinked. “Your brother?”

Hanzo huffed as if amused by the fact that no one was able to comprehend what Genji was saying. Jesse frowned. _That arrogant son of a bitch._

“Yes. Please.”

Lena tipped her head to the side but nodded. “Alright...?”

“Thank you.” Genji left the room, Jesse following him.

“Well...hello there!” he heard Lena say before the door closed.

“Are you sure it’s safe to leave him alone with Lena?” Jesse asked immideatly.

Genji turned his head to him, his faceplate revealing nothing. “Was that what you wanted to talk about?”

“Y’know exactly what I wanned to talk about. Damn it all Genji! The last thing I heard from you was that you were off to kill your brother! And now you’re here telling me you have forgiven him??” Jesse grabbed him by the shoulders. “Did he brainwash you or something?”

“You are being ridiculous, Jesse.” He said, the eyeroll lacing his voice as he shoved the hands off his shoulders. 

“Me? I am being ridiculous?? I didn't show up with the man that tried to fucking kill me!”

“He has been on the run for over ten years, trying to redeem himself.”

“Yeah like that’s gonna change the fact that he killed his own brother.”

“Why must you two be so similar?” Genji sighed.

“Excuse me?” Jesse was looked at Genji, wide eyed.

  
“Just... look. I will be gone for a few days. When I am back with my master you won't even have to look at him. Except for missions maybe.”

“Missions? You want him to join us?”

“I have already talked to Winston about it. He agrees that we are in need of a sniper. And Hanzo is the best.”

Jesse snorted starting to say something but Genji wouldn’t let him.

“The best one alive, Jesse.”

Jesse’s eyes darkened.

“Please Jesse. Just try to be civil. Help him if he needs any. He won’t ask for help. He probably won’t even talk to anyone. Just for a few days.”

“Do you realise what you are asking of me?”

“Yes.” Genji answered short.

Jesse’s hand found it’s place back on peacekeeper. “I won’t hesitate if he tries anything funny.”

“I know. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you Jesse.”

When they walked back into the room Lena and Hanzo were standing next to the stove, waiting for water to boil. Lena was speaking as fast as a lightning bolt and Hanzo nodded along, seemingly understand what she was saying. He didn’t smile, didn’t relax but he looked polite. Jesse we impressed by Lena. She’d get around everyone.

“See? It’ll be fine.” Genji patted his shoulder one last time before turning around.

“Please try not to confront him about his past. That is something between my brother and me." Were the last words he said before leaving for good.

  
Jesse nodded even though no one was there anymore.

  
A bad day indeed.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had one job.

  
He avoided Hanzo as long as he could. Lena was very helpful. She showed him where the training ranges were, the rooms, the other exists and so on. He got to know the other members, old as new ones. Hana seemed to take a liking to him because against all odds Hanzo actually knew about video games.

Eventually night fell and Jesse found himself sitting with Reinhardt and Torbjörn, playing blackjack. They weren’t talking much, rather insulting each other on the best opportunity. Jesse started drinking before the game and kept gulping down one drink after another. Reinhardt and Torbjörn looked at each other briefly. While one didn’t want to get invested in any kind of personal business, the other was concerned enough to actually ask.

“Is there something bothering you, my friend?” Reinhardt dared to ask.

Jesse looked at him, glass raised to his lips and mouth forming an ‘o’.

“Sure am. Y’know I can hold ma liquor.” He replied, his accent slowly thickening with each glass.

“I know, but I am afraid there might be more liquor to hold inside you than actual blood.” Reinhardt snickered taking it lightly. He might be concerned but he’s not his mom.

“Its fine... just don’t tell Angie, alright?” Jesse smirked, winking at Reinhardt.

“Ah yes, Angela. She hasn’t aged a bit in all those years.” Reinhardt mused.

“You feeling old, my friend?” Torbjörn raised a brow.

“Now now. With the little Miss Song and Miss Zhou.. and now that little boy Lucio, who will also join us! I don’t feel old. I am old!” Reinhardt starts laughing. Jesse snickered along.

Sudden silence fell when the door was opened. Hanzo was standing in the door, for a second looking like a deer in headlights, before regathering his composure.

“My apologies. I didn’t know this room would be occupied.” He said, bowing lightly before closing the door again.

“Yeah I’m sure he didn’t hear the laughter. Maybe he doesn’t know what laughter is.” Jesse spat out before taking another drink. Reinhardt and Torbjörn gave each other a look again, this time with raised eyebrows as if they came to a conclusion. Torbjörn shook his head and Reinhardt sighed. Then door clicked shut. Hanzo had waited for Jesse to finish his sentence before closing the door.

Jesse glanced to the door briefly. _Fuck it. I can be civil tomorrow._

“I understand your anger, my friend.” Reinhardt started in a unfamiliar slow and quiet manner. Jesse formed.

“I ain’t angry. It’s not my fault Genji thinks it’s ok to bring this... thing here.” He reached for the bottle but Reinhardt wouldn’t let him, which didn’t help the anger. “He may have forgotten what the hell this man did to him.” The volume in his voice getting louder. “But I didn’t.” He balled his metalfist grinding his teeth.

He probably shouldn’t get so worked up about it. But Genji and him were friends. When Genji lost his brother, Jesse became his new one. They took care of each other like Gabe-

His fist shook. Maybe he did have too much to drink. Slowly he stood up “I’m going to bed..” He muttered before opening the door, where to his surprise Hanzo was still standing. He looked down at the archer, not sure what to do. Too many things were occupying his head and the archer just stood there, looking at him with these sad eyes. These eyes, like rich honey.

Eventually Hanzo turned and left, not in the direction of the dorms but the exit. Jesse cursed. He told Genji he’d be civil. No one said he had to babysit, too! He took the general direction Hanzo went and followed it, but the man was gone. “Fucking ninjas.” He didn’t have the nerv to deal with that. On his way back he heard someone laughing, but maybe that was just his imagination.

  
The next morning Jesse forgot all about what happened the night before. But when he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with Lena asking him if he saw Hanzo. Groaning he rubbed a hand across his face. “I might have scared him away.” Jesse mumbled, too tired without his coffee. No one heard him except for Lena. Angela was still chatting with Hana, when Lenas mouth fell open.

“You what?” Lena followed him to the coffee machine. “But Genji said-“  
“Genji said I should be civil. Didn’t say I couldn’t talk with others. Ain’t my fault he evesdropped.” He searched for a cup that wasn’t sized for child.

“And you couldn’t have waited at least one day before getting all emo?” she said raising one finger. “What are you going to tell Genji? That you are sorry you disgusted his brother away?”

That’s when Jesse put his flat hand down with a force that that made the whole table shudder.

“Yer actin like yer ok with ‘im being here.” He started low. “Y'all are actin like y'didn see what happened.” He growled. “Am I the only sain person here? Am I the only one seein' that this ain’t normal?”

Lena’s mouth was a thin line. Hana and Angela fell quiet. Jesse picked up his coffee and left to go outside. The was at least one spot where everyone would leave him the fuck alone. On the cliff no one would bother him.

Or so he thought. Of course the archer would be there just waiting for him to show up. His back was turned to Jesse and he didn’t move an inch. His hair and ribbon were playfully swaying and waving in the wind. He looked like a statue. Breathtaking. One might say beautiful. Jesse wasn’t te one to say it. But he wasn’t gonna let his spot be taken away by someone who shouldn’t he here in the first place.

Suddenly he heard a laugh. The same he heard the night before. He looked around trying to find the source when he realized it was coming from the man sitting in front of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like this is going to be my routine from now on. Writing one short chapter on my way to university.
> 
> So much anger...


	3. Keep Looking

Jesse was frozen in place. This laugh didn’t sound like amusement. It almost sounded like someone was crying out in pain. He made a step back, his spurrs clicking lightly. The laughter stopped abruptly.

“You are stealthy for someone who dresses like a cowboy.”

Jesse snorted. “Maybe you were just too deep in your self pity. I won’t keep you from jumping, y'know.”

Hanzo huffed a laugh at that, looking up at the sky “That would be too easy.” Jesse sat next to him , leaving an arms length between them.

“Ah... The man that thinks he knows my inner corner.” Hanzo mused.

Jesse took a swing from his coffee. “Don’t think I know you. Just think I know enough.”

Hanzo’s lips turned upward. “Do enlighten me then, cowman.”

Jesse shouldn’t. He knew the man was toying with him. Someone as manipulative as him, who could change Genji’s mind from “killing at first sight” to “love an peace”, was dangerous. He should just be quiet and enjoy his coffee. But the asshole was right next to him. They were alone.

“I don’t trust you.” Jesse started.

“I know.”

“And I don’t think you are worth saving if we are ever on a mission.”

“I know.”

“But I don’t know why you are here.”

Hanzo didn’t reply. Jesse fell quiet for a bit, slurping his coffee. He enjoyed this. Making the archer speechless shouldn’t be so satisfying for him but it was very much so. It made his coffee sweeter and he suddenly felt a little bolt.

“I also think that you are an ass who should just disappear because by God I am a better brother to Genji than you will ever be. When you left him as a piece of meat, we picked him up. When he doubted who he is, I wa there for him.” Jesse took a quick look at his left arm. “There are things that can’t be forgiven and Genji either needs someone to wake him the fuck up or you mani-“ Jesse stuttered when he looked at Hanzo. The archer had turned his head to him and looked at him with such intense eyes that they almost looked golden.

“Are you... enjoying this?” Jesse gaped, not believing he just had to ask that question.

“Yes. I crave your hatred towards me. I bask in your anger for me.” Hanzo turned his head back to the blue sky. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

Jesse frowned. “You getting off to that or what?” he saw how the archer rolled his eyes.

“I may have lost my home and my brother, but I will not loose my honor to that idiot talk of yours.” He stood up to leave.

“Now hold on. How could you even think that you have anything remotely like honor left in you?” Jesse stood up as well, leaving his cup on the ground.

“I don’t know if you noticed but you kinda murdered your own kin and then crawled back into his lap as soon as he just said a word.” Hanzo was getting that weird look again but Jesse was having none of it.

“Ah, so you do believe that he has forgiven me?”

“No. I believe that he wants to forget and that those shambali people put him some pink glasses on!” He walked over standing inches in front of Hanzo. “I am keeping my eye on you.”

Hanzo started laughing again and Jesse just couldn’t stand it. He took the Japanese by the little fabric covering his chest and growled. “And I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” Hanzo smiled at him, almost as if he was relieved.

“I was hoping to meet someone like you. Maybe coming here was a good decision after all.” He shook Jesse's hand off before turning and leaving the roof.

 _This crazy fucker.._ Jesse gathered his cup. Somehow the view wasn't as beautiful as it was before.

  
Hanzo didn’t come to dinner. He didn’t come to breakfast either so no one was really surprised. But when Jesse entered the training range in the evening he was confronted with the archer flying through the sky, hitting one bit after the other. Running up walls and jumping off roofs as of he was the graceful version of Spiderman, Jesse had a hard time not staring.

Hanzo ignored him, and Jesse tried to do the same but the other man was everywhere. Moving his long legs, bending his tiny waist, Jesse just couldn’t stand it! When the archer finally stopped to gather his arrows, Jesse allowed himself some shots, perfectly aimed of course.

Hanzo left. He didn’t provoke Jesse, didn’t even look at him. _Which is good_. Jesse tells himself. _Otherwise I would have continued where he interrupted me._

 _But that’s wat he want isn’t it?_ Jesse paused his gun in the air. _That’s what he is expecting from you. Genji wants you to be civil. Maybe even freindly._ Jesse smirked hitting another target. _Oh. I can be friendly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is getting kinda sadistic...


	4. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New approach

  
_His hands on a tiny waist, grabbing, roaming over soft pearl skin. Muscular thighs around his hips. Round, silly pecks in his face. He can’t help himself not to kiss and suck them, those big nipples perking up. A velvet heat around his cock, tight and demanding. Hanzo’s luscious lips on his._

  
Jesse woke up, heavy breathing. “Goddamn...” He mumbled into the thick air around him. His hand found his cock grabbing it, automatically giving the half hard thing a few strokes. Scratching his sack, he sighed and looked to the side to his window. Slowly he sat up, lazily running through his hairy chest while his dick still hung out of his boxers.

Hanzo was an attractive man. Simply put he was hot as all hell. But that attractiveness sank dramatically with his character, or lack of it. But that body, was dangerous and inviting, screaming for attention.

Jesse turned on the shower, waiting for the warm water, while getting out of his clothes. He turned his back to the mirror and looked at his scars. They were part of him. Jesse never despised them. They told his story, good or bad, showed what it took to be the person he is today. The tattoo on his lower back was a little faded, still looking good though.

In the warm shower he took his cock back in hand thinking about his dream. The only way Jesse would put his cock in that man would be fucking him into submission. That thought turned him on more than the dream itself. He kept tugging at his cock, giving the head a light squeeze.

But Hanzo wouldn’t submit. That arrogant bastard. He’d put up a fight. A real fight. Biting and scratching, digging nails into each other’s flesh. His hips bucked forward into his fist, furiously thrusting into it. He grabbed into his own tigh with his other hand and came, sighing low, feeling frustrated. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

After washing off he chose some blue jeans and a flannel shirt before putting his boots and hat on. Today was going to be a great day. He would make sure of it. To his surprise Hanzo was actually in the kitchen witch the others. Since Hanzo was busy making tea, Jesse allowed himself to stand behind him, leaving over him to get a cup.

“Why hello there, Honeybun.”, he he whispered into Hanzo’s ear. The other seemed unaffected, not even gitifng him a glance.

“Good morning, Mccree.” He replied lightly. He took his tea and sat next to Hana. The little girl was staring at him, trying to figure something out. Mccree poured his coffee. Next try. He sat to the archers right.

“Hanzo, did you really try to kill Genji?” Hana finally asked. Reinhardt and Torbjörn stopped their talk and Angela sighed.

Hanzo sipped on his tea and nodded. “Yes. That is true.”

Laying a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, Jesse smiled “But his brother has forgiven him so it’s all cool! We all got our baggage, right?” no reaction from Hanzo.

“Really?” Hana’s eyes widened. Mercy looked at Jesse, squinting her eyes.

“Sure, and he’s here to make a new start. So that’s good.” Jesse continued. Hanzo looked at Hana, who nodded unsure.

“I see... So we can play fortnite tonight, right?” that’s when Hanzo tensed. He nodded curtly before standing up. “Did I say something wrong?” Hana looked concerned.

“Nah. Just a bad topic probably. You know, guilt an all.” Jesse leaned back in his chair satisfied with his work. Hanzo craved the hatred, but Jesse wasn’t willing to give onto his will so easily.

  
“Agent Shimada, Dr. Ziegler is awaiting you in her office, please visit her as soon as possible.” Athena’s voice appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was late noon, but hanzo had already half a bottle of sake down. He grumbled and stood up before heading to Angela’s offiice.

He knocked with a firm hand, a faint “come in” greeting him from the other side of the door. Mercy sat in her chair with her labcoat on. When Hanzo entered, she took her glasses off. “Please take a seat.”

“Since you will be joining us on missions I will need to run some test on you. Just a check up.”

 

  
“And I say ‘Well... it’s high noon somewhere in the world.’” Jesse chuckled and Hana rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. “You didn’t really say that.”

“Oh but I did.”

“You are so cheesy, omg.”

They were sitting in the main hall, eating chips, when they heated music emerging from the halls. Hana looked up. “I’ve heard this before.”

Jesse scratches his ear, not bothered by the assault. Then a young man in green clothes stepped in, bringing the music along. Like the music was arising from the inner core of his body.

“Lùcio Correría dos Santos! I knew it!” she stood up walking over to him. His eyebrows raised and he smiled at Hana.

“I didn’t think someone in here would recognize me!” he laughed. “I am actually looking for Winston. Hana went to the door.

“I’ll shoe you.”, she said, leaving the room. Lùcio waved at Mccree before leaving him alone. Jesse planted himself on the couch, tucking his hat down over his eyes. He thought back to his Deadlock days. What a little brat he was. The shit he had done to be a part. Then there was Gabe.

The shit he had done to be a part. Again. This time a part of something bigger. Something better. Or so he thought. But Gabe. Oh Gabe. _You had to destroy it all. So desperate. So greedy. Alywas wanting more and wanting it now._

_So are you._

_You are his son after all._

_You aren’t a dime better than him._

_Jesse._

**Jesse.**

“Jesse.”

He woke up with a start, looking up into Lena's face. “You shouldn't sleep here, luv. Not good for the back.”

He looked at her for a while, until she tipped her head to the side. “Right.” He stood up.

“You alright?”

“Peachy.” He murmured, leaving the room.

  
“That would be all for today. Please see me again next week, so we can finish this up.” Mercy said.

Hanzo nodded. He didn’t stand up until Angela looked at him. “Is there anything else you need?”

“You are the one who... put that Cyborg together that claims to he my brother.”

Angela’s lips were a thin line. “I was responsible for Genji's new body and surivial, if that is what you are trying to say, Mr Shimada.”

“Then how can you treat me, after what you know about me?” Hsnzo looked at her expectingly.

“I am a professional, Mister Shimada. You are now part of Overwatch and will be treated as such. My personal opinion has nothing to do with that.” She didn’t back down from the eyecontact.

“I also respect Genji's decision. I trust his judgement.” Hanzo scoffed at that, standing up.

“Fools.” He muttered before existing.

In the floor he was confronted with the sight of Mccree approaching him. When the cowboy saw him he stopped and grinned, tucking each thumb into his belt.

“If that ain’t the little flower prince.”

Hanzo walked past him, stopping two steps behind the gunslinger's back. “I know what you’re trying to do. But remember. Mocking is another form of hatred.”

Jesse turned and walked to Hanzo, halting just behind his back, his chest almost touching the other man. “Oh but I don’t hate you, Darlin. How could I?”

Hanzo chuckled. The chuckle turned into a laugh. That ridiculous suck laugh. “You fill me with joy, cowman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people you have to tell me if you want this to go into a healthy relationship kinda story or into a very unhealthy relationship kind of story. 
> 
> Also I might add some illustrations.


	5. Bad Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo get into a little play fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh..... a lot of you suggested to make the relationship toxic and then developing it into something wholesome, because frankly no one wants to cry... (ok maybe sometimes) 
> 
> I will try that. I'll try my best guys!

 

“Oh I can fill you with a whole lot more, sweetheart.”

Hanzo ignored the suggestion in favor of asking his own question. “Does this hurt you, Mccree? Does it make your insides cringe to call me those nicknames?” it was a challenge. Hanzo faced him, mere inches from his face.

Oh, it did. It felt wrong on all levels. This wasn't just the brother if his best friend. This was the murderer of his best friend. It felt so wrong because it felt so right.

“Ah, all the answer I need. You don’t need to suffer because of me, Mccree. Just do what you do best.” The shorter said, turning his back to the other man. Jesse looked after him.

“And what would that be, Darling?”

“Shooting the things you can’t stand.” Hanzo answered, entering a training range. Jesse tipped his hat up, smirking to himself before following him.

“Y'aint got your arrows with you, archer.” Jesse tucked his thumbs into his belt, standing relaxed against the closed door.

“And you don’t have your gun, gunslinger.” Hanzo took off his uwagi, revealing his whole back to Mccree who didn’t even try to hide his stare, until Hanzo turned around to greet the other man with those deep honey eyes.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I got my treasure right h-“ he stuttered grabbing the side if his thigh. Hanzo lifted his arm, peacekeeper in his hand. “Trasure, huh?”

Jesse looked at peacekeeper in Hanzo’s hand. He felt his breathing getting faster.

“Give it back.” He gritted his teeth.

“Come get it.” Hanzo smirked. Jesse didn’t hesitate. He ran forward lunging for the other man, who easily dodged to the side. Jesse growled. It has been all fun and games but this. This was unacceptable.

Hanzo went into a fighting stance, his eyes gleaming.

“Like a bull. Uncoordinated. Stupid but unrelenting.” Jesse got into his own fighting stance, and suddenly the two were sparring. It wasn’t the way he usually sparred with the others. It was faster and not fair. At some point Jesse could swear he felt Hanzo’s foot at the back of his head but he couldn’t understand how that would be possible, even  though he never let the man get behind him. The back as she only thing Jesse was always sure to keep safe.

Hanzo was more dodging his attempts to get peacekeeper back than attacking him, he was probably waiting for Jesse to actually fight. Sometimes he would get a feel of Hanzo’s hair, it was as silky as it looked. Other times his hand would find the other one's bicep, so smooth to the touch. Hanzo put some distance between them and threw the gun from one hand to the other.

“This is boring.” Hanzo pointed the gun at Jesse, who froze in place, for a second before relaxing. He raised a brow, challenging Hanzo to shoot him, only half sure the archer wouldn’t. Hanzo threw the gun at him. Jesse put her back where she belonged, right by his side.

Hanzo was reaching for his uwagi, but before he could put it on, he had to tip his head to the side. A fist right beside his face, barely dodged.

“I ain’t done with ya.” Jesse muttered standing right behind the archer. Hanzo turned around, looking up into Jesse's eyes. Up close the taller man had scars in his face, faint, but they were there. Hanzo smirked, when Jesse inched even closer.

“You have no shame, cowman.” Hanzo purred. “Lusting after a man, you should despise.” He caressed Jesse’s shoulder.

“And you? Weren’t you busy wallowing in your self-pity, how you deserve nothing but hate and disgust?” Mccree didn’t even realize that he was slowly getting closer to Hanzo’s face. He could smell flowers on the others skin, carefully mixed with something that must be Hanzo's own musk.

“Oh I am. But there’s something I am so good at, Mccree.” A hand found Jesse’s neck. “I just love breaking things.” He crushed Jesse’s lips against his. Raw strengh. Teeth and lips were fighting. Hanzo didn’t want the dominance but he needed Mccree to be angrier, he wanted to hurt so bad. And he was sure Mccree could crush him. So he fought, pulled Jesse's hair and dug his nails into the others neck until the other man was lifting him under his arms and throwing him onto the ground.

Hanzo groaned, as he hit the ground. In seconds Jesse was on him, straddling his legs and pinning his wrists to the ground. He bit Hanzo’s neck, so close to not holding back, the archers hiss music to his ears. The man beneath growled and arched his back, wiggling his hips as of to try to get out, but pushing their pelvises together in the process. Mccree groaned, biting further down, breaking the skin and drawing blood that he licked off.

The copper taste lingered on his tongue as he pressed his lips against Hanso’s nipple, nibbling and biting on it. The archer wimpered, panting lightly and bit his lip. Jesse looked up for a moment, mesmerizing how the other man closed his eyes and slowly opened them to look at him, asking with his gaze why he stopped.

Jesse wanted to kiss those eyes, wanted to caress those pink lips and cheeks. He hated how much he wanted it. How much he wanted to treat this man like a porcelain doll, instead of the sick bastard he is.

Jesse stood up, now realizing how his pants are a lot tighter.

“I won’t give you what you want.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Because you weren’t just pining me to the ground.” He reached for his neck, his hand slightly stained red. He stood up facing Jesse.

“I will break you soon enough, Mccree.”

“Not if I break you first, Darlin.” Jesse replied.

Hanzo took his Uwagi and walked past him “I was hoping you would say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make the next chapter more out of Hanzo's perspective, not sure yet.


	6. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks and then a little uh darker issues at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so maybe....uhm...you see... uh... I will try to give this realtor ship a toxic start before giving it a healthy end... not sure if I can make it really toxic. I will try!

  
It was 4 am and Jesse’s mind didn’t deem it nessecery to sleep, so he wandered around the base, like he used to in the blackwatch days. Back then he would meet other people in the halls or training ranges. Reyes seemed to be awake all the time. That’s why he had those dark circles under his big brown eyes.

Jesse remembers how Reyes found him sleeplessly wandering around base two nights in a row. He scolded him for not sleeping properly and needed rest for upcoming missions. When Jesse retorted that Gabriel wasn't sleeping either, the man was speechless for a second, as if no one ever wondered how the comander did the things he does without sleep.

_Reyes’ face turned stony again. “Follow me.” He said low, turning his back to Jesse and walking towards the kitchen. At first Jesse thought Gabe was going to peel his fingers with a fruit knife or something, but then he put an apron on and Jesse had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing._

_“If you laugh, I will stab you.” Reyes held a knife up._

_“Never, jefe.” He turned the corners of his mouth downwards, trying to keep his cool._

_Gabe rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge, getting some vegetables out._

_“Wash these.” Reyes commanded curtly, pointing to the vegetables before turning his attention to the cupboard._

_Jesse blinked and pointed at himself. When Gabriel didn’t hear the water running, he looked over to the other. “Yes you, horselover.” He got a cutting board and a grinder out of the cupboard. Jesse swiftly put the vegetables in a bowl, letting water run over them._

_“Reyes, do you need any help, I could use som- Oh.” Jack was standing in the door, surprised to see Jesse and apperantly not at all surprised by Gabriel wearing an apron. A fucking spotted apron._

_“Yeah put the other apron on.” Reyes replied, not looking up, while he sharpened the knife._

_“Hey, why does he get an apron and I don’t?” Jesse blurted out. Reyes raised a brow. Jesse blushed lightly. Jack chuckled while he put the apron on and handed Jesse another one. He mumbled a thanks._

_Jesse handed them one veggie after the other, while the two cut them into precise pieces. Jack seemed to know exactly what to do, Gabriel giving him no instructions whatsoever. Either those two were telepathy or they just didn’t do that for the first time together. Jesse wonders if those two had kitchen duties, when they were in the super soldier program._

_After ten minutes the vegetables were boiling in a sea of hot sauce. Jesse watched the veggies drowning in bubbles._

_“So... why are we doing this?” Jesse looked over at his commander and strike commander who were both leaning against the counter._

_Reyes didn’t answer and Jack chuckled again. “it’s just a thing, he does sometimes.” The strike commander answered eventually. Jesse raised a hand “Cooking for sleepless bastards. Could be a new show.” Jack elbowed Gabe, who rolled his eyes._

_“I will never cook for you again.”_

_“Jefe, don’t do this to me!” Jesse put a hand over his heart, putting his puppy eyes on._

_Gabe opened the pot, taking a little taste, before adding a spice, Jesse didn’t know. Carefully he lifted a spoon and Jack walked over to take a sip, nodding in approval. It smelled divine. This whole scene felt pretty domestic, like a century old dance between the two. Jesse felt a little out of place, like a kid interrupting his parents._

_Jack served for three and Jesse felt his mouth water by the smell. He took a spoonful in his mouth and immediately burned the insides._

_“Damn it, burro!” he watched Jesse run to the sink. “Can’t you do anything right?”_

_“Bu ish sho goog.” Jesse mumbled, drowning his mouth in cold water._

  
Without realizing it, Jesse found himself in the kitchen. It was dark and empty. No laughter, no warmth, no spices flying through the air. He clenched this teeth together and left the room.

He made his way up to the cliff, taking a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it. He had to restock on his whisky. A cool night, with his cigar wasn't the same without his whisky. When he reached the cliff he heard glass shattering.

Lit by the moonlight was Hanzo, surrounded by sake bottles. Did he drink all of that this night? Well. Wasn’t his problem. Jesse went to the edge, attempting to sit down next to the archer, like he did the day before, when he saw black drops running down the side of his left arm.

Jesse froze in place, watched as the other man raised a glass shard and dug into his upper arm, not stopping with a little scratch but driving it through his arm, chest and abs. Almost like he was drawing on himself, he scratched and cut though random places, some cuts deeper than the others, skin peeled up in certain parts. Hanzo didn’t even seem to realize that Jesse was there.

_Fuck. Now it’s my problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I hinted some R76 in there.... don't judge haha


	7. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse being in distress

Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s wrist, stopping him from continuing. “Shimada, snap out of it!” He yelled into the archers face.

Hanzo looked at him, his eyes dull and empty. No, he wasn't looking at him, he was looking past him, into the moon. “Shimada. Hanzo.” Jesse growled. Why did he have to put up with that shit? Hanzo tried to wiggle his hand out of Jesse's grip, but the other man held tight.

Suddenly Hanzo went slack, curling down into himself, leaving his head hanging. Jesse sighed, taking a deep drag from his cigar before letting go of Hanzo’s wrist, carefully taking the shard out of his hand. With a swift move he ripped Hanzo’s uwagi, to wrap it around his arm, stopping the blood from flowing.

“Dammit Shimada” he muttered while pulling the knot tight. When he glanced to the side he saw tears streaming down the other one’s nose. His eyes only half open, lost in nothingness. Not bothering to hide it. Probably too drunk to care. This man is on the perfect way to break.

Jesse clenched his jaw. If he hadn’t shown up, he wouldn’t be in this fucking situation. _Just my luck._ _He wouldn't die if I left him here, unless he fell down the cliff, but frankly no one said getting drunk next to a cliff was a good idea._

Suddenly Hanzo grabbed the neck of the destroyed bottle, next to him, and rammed it into the arm Jesse was nursing. Jesse could barely flinch his hands away before the glass sunk into the other man's lower arm.

“Fuck this!” Jesse shouted before ripping the glass out of Hanzo, who still didn’t seem to find it nessecery to even flinch. He threw the bottle neck into the ocean as well as all the other shards surrounding them.

He lifted Hanzo under his arms, similar to the way he did yesterday, with the difference that this had no sexapeal. When he had Hanzo standing, or rather leaning against him, he debated how to carry him. He decided against over the shoulder, since he didn’t want the other man to hurl all over his back. So he was stuck with carrying him like a bride.

On his way to the medic station he noticed Hanzo's tears drenching his shirt. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He had seen a lot of people drowning themselves in alcohol, trying to cut themselves open, jumping off a building... He had also seen a lot of them succeeding. But Hanzo didn’t want to die. Hanzo didn’t want to simply drown in alcohol. He wanted to suffer.

_So bad._

Hanzo was soft. Such a strong man, but soft in a very cuddly way. Except for the lower legs. Jesse regarded the archer's prosthetics, appreciating the good work, but wondering who made them and how he lost his legs. Karma is a bitch, ain't it. 

“Athena, wake Angela up.” He laid Hanzo on one of the beds, covering his lower arm with a cloth. Angela didn’t take more than five minutes to arrive in the med bay. Since Jesse was the one asking for her, she didn’t expect to see Hanzo in the bed. The man seemed to come back to sanity again, his eyes no more out of focus as he looked at Angela.

“He might need some stitches.” Jesse said slowly, only now realizing that he must have left his cigar outside.

Angela put her glasses on before opening the cloths on Shimada’s arm. “Do you know what happened?” It was fairly obvious, but she wasn't going to jump into conclusions.

“Cut himself up like a fish.” Jesse stood up, tucking his thumbs into his jeans. Angela nodded, tossing the cloths into a bin.

“Thank you for bringing him here. I will take care of him.” She dismissed him.

“Oh. Right.” Jesse walked to the door, looking back to see the archer’s eyes glancing from the woman to his face. Hanzo didn’t smirk to mock him. Didn’t glare in hate. Just looked at him with blood shot eyes. Jesse swallowed before leaving the med bay completely. He stopped behind closed doors to reflect.

_I don’t want to comfort him. He doesn’t need comfort. He doesn’t deserve comfort._

_I do want to see those eyes on me again._

Jesse shook his head.

_I want to see those eyes again._

  
Fleeing his own thoughts, he found himself in the locker rooms. He frowned. “How the fuck did I get here...” Jesse looked around. He hadn’t been in here since he left blackwatch. Everything was dusty and rusted.

He walked through the rows searching for his locker, when he saw one which had ‘Jesse was here’ engraved. Jesse quirked a brow. “That ain’t mine...” He muttered to himself, as he lifted a hand to brush his fingers over the metal. He tried to remember how that got there.

_“Get in the fucking shower, short stuff. You smell like a dumpster in mid summer!” Gabriel growled at him, shoving him into the locker room. He did smell like a dumpster, but he’s been on a mission for a week. It wasn’t his fault. Though, he did come back yesterday._

_“Yeah yeah.” Jesse opened his locker and stuffed his boots and armour inside. When he walked back out he noticed something was off._

**_‘Jesse was here’_ **

_Someone scratched his name into a locker. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t his locker. He didn’t even know who’s locker it was, but he sure as hell didn’t want everyone thinking he was a brat that had nothing better to do than writing his name on people’s lockers._

_He went outside looking around to see if Gabriel could be found anywhere, but he was already gone. He sighed and made his way to Gabe’ s office, just to find it empty. “Morrison it is then...” getting to Jacks office was like walking the stairs up to heaven. The halls were white and sparkling and sunlight shone through the windows. It was also like walking into a fine restaurant, while being dressed like a clown. Jesse didn’t even wear his armour, just his plaid shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and his hat._

_In front of the milky glass door he could see two figures, one sitting and the other standing next to it. He wanted to knock but hesitated, when he saw the standing figure leaning over the sitting one. The two didn’t move for a long time and Jesse decided that whatever was happening in there, he didn’t want to interrupt._

_After the shower he forgot about the incident, until Tobias asked him about his name on his locker. Jesse tried to explain to him that he didn’t do it and that he didn’t know who it was but Tobias didn’t seem very conviced._

He never found out who it actually was.

“Huh...” Jesse let his hand fall to the side. “And I’ll never know.”

He kept walking until he found his locker, rusty and dented. He pulled on the handle and to his surprise it opened. It was empty, except for a single photo. His lips parted slightly as he reached for the little piece of paper. It was Genji’s first mission. The first photo they took, together with Reyes. Who was behind the camera? He couldn’t remember.

Genji and his red glowing eyes, filled with hate and grief towards the man he helped today. He felt his heart drop and swallowed. This isn’t what was supposed to happen. None of this. Jesse ground his teeth together.

_I don’t want to comfort him. He needs to suffer. He wants it. He wants to hurt._

_But those eyes_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the toxicity...ty...ty... English. 
> 
> So who was on the office with Jack?


	8. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes breaking something seems like the only solution. But when do you know you have to?

  
_“Never leave your head hanging, when you walk in the Overwatch base. Being Blackwatch doesn’t make you lower class. Just because they walk around in pristine blue uniforms doesn’t mean they’re anything better than us. We do what they can’t do.”_

He remembered Reyes words as he nipped on his coffee. The sun rose in a beautiful red that migled with the night blue, the clouds painted pink like cotton candy. “We do what they can’t do.”

_I did what they couldn’t do._

_Do I still do what the others can’t do?_

Slowly he stood up, stretching his neck and back before looking down to the empty sake bottles. Hanzo needed someone to do what everyone else wouldn't do. Everyone else is acting like nothing ever happened. Like everything was fine. Like Hanzo didn’t try to kill Genji, like Overwatch didn’t blow up and this whole recall was just them ignoring how people died.

Jesse kicked one bottle into the sea. Hanzo didn’t deserve comfort. Not like he wanted any. And Jesse didn’t want to comfort him anyway. Giving him what he wanted seemed so easy.

_But I don’t want to see that face again._

Jesse remembered how tears streamed down Hanzo’s face, how his eyes were empty, almost dead. He wondered how his smile would look like. His heart made a little leap before he shook his head and cringed. He was disgusted by his own thoughts.

But Genji. Genji would want that. To have his brother back. The one he talked about in hushed whispers, whenever they were too drunk to care anymore.

_“When we were kids, my brother would always help me in training. He was so perfect in everything he did. I always wanted to be by his side. Of course I wasn’t allowed to. I would get punished for interrupting his studies. But in the night he would come into my room and bring me candy. I always asked him how he got it but he never told me. It was our secret.”_

_“I once convinced Hanzo to come with me into town. We snuck out at night. I saw a new side of my brother. Eager and happy. He even met someone that night and fell head over heels. When we snuck back in, we were sure that no one was us, but the next morning proved us wrong. Hanzo got punished for appearing in public in a disgraceful manner. It all got worse when that boy he met showed up on our doorstep and asked for my brother. At first our family politely declined him to see Hanzo, but the boy came again, insisting that he had to see Hanzo. My family threatened him with his life if he ever let his face be seen again. That was the first time I saw my brother heartbroken. He never snuck outside with me again.”_

He especially remembers what Genji told him in the late blackwatch years.

_“Sometimes I feel like the man who tried to kill me wasn’t my brother. In the moment he raised the blade against me, his eyes were dead. I don’t think I am the only one that almost died that day.”_

_His eyes were dead._

Now Jesse was sure that he saw something that he shouldn’t have seen. The eyes of a man who has been dying for ten years. He kicked another bottle in the ocean, it was filthy anyway. The cleaning bots, meant to ‘save the ocean’ would take a few more decades to get half the ocean clean. Meanwhile the bottles would help some small fish hide from the big fish.

Jesse walked back to his room, the others would be up soon, eating breakfast and talking about the weather or whatever. He preferred to sleep in and eat later, to meet as little people as possible.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Even Hana had wanted Hanzo to be more than just his past. Mccree couldn’t understand. The past was what made the man to the man he is today. The past was everything a human consisted of. People weren’t more than their past. They were their past. No one has ever looked at Jesse and thought of him as anything else but the things he had done to that moment. The only person who ever saw anything more in Jesse, who ever saw that Jesse could be more, was Reyes.

_But the bastard is dead. Left me like all the others._

Jesse sighed. People came, people went. He couldn’t make them stay.

A few hours and some half sleep later, Jesse was back on his feet and walking to the kitchen. It was empty except for a single frog sitting on the ground. “The hell?”

“Beyoncé!” someone shouted from outside. Lucio came running though the doors and huffed a loud sigh of relief when he saw the little green thing. He picked it up and stroked it carefully with his index finger. “Don’t scare me like that, baby.”  
  
Jesse quirked a brow making Lucio smile widely. He held the frog up to Mccree's face. “This is Beyoncé! Say hi.”

The frog croaked, which made Jesse snort. Lucio’s smile widened even more, obviously proud of himself. He waved a little frog arm before leaving the cowboy alone in the kitchen again. Inside the fridge, he found enough to make a decent sandwich. After putting all the ingredients into an order he deemed right, he sat back in a chair. Just as he was about to bite in someone openend the door.

Hanzo walked in, his black silk hair falling around his uwagi covered shoulders. Suddenly Jesse was very very hungry. Hanzo looked at him briefly, Jesse still having his sandwich in mid air. Apperantly he wasn’t interesting enough. The other man just went straight to the stove and boiled some water.

It was very quiet in the kitchen. Jesse chewed slowly because he sounded so loud in his head, that it was almost unpleasant. When Hanzo finally made his tea and left the kitchen, Jesse laid his half eaten sandwich on his plate. He rubbed his eyes. This was not going to work.

  
For the rest of the day he didn’t see the archer. Maybe he was still busy licking his wounds. So when Jesse found himself shooting in the training range, he suddenly had a young audience. Hana and Lucio seemed to be really interested. Jesse figured the two had the old Overwatch hero image still imprinted in their heads.

“Y'know, you guys don’t have to watch me. Can train on your own.” Jesse said eventually.

“Dude you’re a living cowboy! I could watch you all day!” Lucio replied excitedly.

_Please don’t._

After twenty more minutes Jesse gave up and left the trading range. It was late anyway. He didn’t really sleep the other night. Maybe he had more luck this time. He stopped in front of his dorm door when an idea struck him.

Instead of going to his room he walked up to the roof. At the cliff he could see Hanzo, he hair and clothes waving in the wind. A familiar scene.

“You gonna jump this time, or what?”

“I told you. It would be too easy.” Hanzo wasn’t surprised of Jesse’s sudden appearance. He probably had heard him coming. Damn ninja skillz.

“Ah right. And you don’t want easy. You want difficult.”

Hanzo was quiet. Jesse opened his mouth again but the archer turned and walked past him, leaving the roof, his stealy gaze not gracing Jesse's face. He closed his mouth again and took a few deep breaths.

_He needed those eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to thank you guys for the nice comments and the support! I didn't expect it to be honest. I'm not really much of writer. Not that good with words. I usually prefer expression through pictures but I really try! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (*´・ｖ・)


	9. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you simply don't assume.

  
Jesse sighed as he laid in bed, one hand behind his head, the other wrapped around his cock. In a slow pace, be glided up and down his length, squeezing the head lightly. He imagined his Dick disappearing between two perfect round globes. It didn’t take long before a body was attached to the globes. White skin, one arm tattooed. Black hair like the most expensive silk spread across the defined back.

Jesse didn’t even notice he had picked up the pace, his hand having a tight grip around his dick. He sighed and huffed, imagining Hanzo calling his name. When he realised that the archer had never said his first name his imagination went wild. How would his name sound out if the archers mouth? Those pink lips baring teeth that grit together as Jesse pounds into the him.

_Jesse..._

_Jesse._

**Jesse!**

_**Jesse** _

He came, lifting his hips off the mattress as he was bucking up into his hand. His fingers gripped his balls, giving them one last squeeze as the last fluids roll over his hand. He huffed, taking one deep breath to calm himself before tucking himself back into his sweatpants, drying his hand in the side of his leg. _Goddamn_.

In the shower thoughts if the archer wouldn’t subside. Not only did he lost after the archer, so much he had to admit to himself since that was fairly obvious, but there were also so many questions he didn’t necessarily need answers to. That’s the part he didn’t want to admit yet.

Genji said he’d be back in a few days. What were a few days? Would he be back tomorrow, today? Next week? “Damn Genji.” He muttered under his breath.

He dried himself with a towel, throwing his dirty clothes in a bag before putting fresh ones on. He looked overt to the clock, Athena’s voice rang through the room.

“All Agents are asked to gather in Conference room E-206.” Jesse put on his chaps and boots and walked out the door, grabbing his hat on the way. He noticed Hanzo wandering around the hallway, clearly wondering where the room was supposed to be.

“Need some help there, archer?” _He won’t ask for help_. Yeah, Genji told him something like that. _Help him if he needs any._

Hanzo looked him up and down, before turning his head away, apperantly satisfied. “No.” He answered curtly. Jesse shrugged walking past the archer. He didn’t comment on the footsteps following him, until they were in front of the room. He held the door open for Hanzo giving him smug grin and Hanzo glared at him, crossing his arms, refusing to be treated like a lady in the 1940's.

“Will you two please come in?” he heard Winston say, irritated by the display of the two men standing in from of the entrance. Jesse walked in, letting the door shut behind him, so that Hanzo had to open it himself.

When everyone was seated Winston announced their first mission. Hana and Lucio were excited, even Lena seemed to be ready to bolt up, frankly she always looked like that. The rest were a little hesitant. They hadn’t worked together in years, some of them had never worked together at all.

Winston, being th smart ape he is, had calculated that. “Do not worry. It is a small mission. See it like a warm up!” He smiled optimistic.

Reinhardt stood up, his fist in his hips and announced “Then follow me to the training range.” Lucio and Hana followed suit, Lena walking in front of all of them. Hanzo followed behind all of them, keeping his head high.

Everyone met in the training range, fully armored. They started simple: fight the training bots, take as little hits as possible. Lucio, being new got hit the most, but he was a quick learner. Jesse noticed that he hadn’t seen Hanzo at all, which explained why he didn’t get hit at all.

The next round was a little more tricky. Get into teams of two and fight the other teams, but protect your teammate. Jesse and Lucio fought against the others, Lucio boosting the other as much as he could with his music.

Then there was Hanzo. He was apperantly everywhere and nowhere at all, shooting Mccree's hat off on every occasion he got. It was annoying, especially since the archer was nowhere in sight. But then then he saw him. Legs crossed over a bar, hanging like a bat, drawing his arrow back. It was ridiculous but impressive. Not impressive enough to keep Jesse from shooting.

Hanzo never let go off the arrow. When he heard the sound of his vest, telling him he got shot, he froze in disbelieve. Time over. Game over.

Athena announced the end results. Angela walked to Hanzo, actually smiling at him. “You were a good protector.” Hanzo grunted, not wanting to reply.

“Man you only got hit once? Definition of a Ninja!” Lucio didn’t loose his excitement.

“It is rare that I get hit by anyone.” Hanzo muttered.

“Really?” Jesse tipped his head up. “Your legs tell a different story.” Lena elbowed him, like he was the one talking bullshit.

Winston walked into the range, pushing his glasses up. “I would like to see more to be honest. I think it it nessecery to see how well you work with each other. Would you all be willing for another round after a break?”

They nodded in unison and left the training range, heading to the dining room. Jesse waited for Hanzo to leave before him, so he could see where the other man was going. Hanzo, of course, didn’t go to the dining room. Instead he grabbed a bottle of sake from his room and walked up to the roof.

Jesse followed him, not thinking too much about why. Hanzo settled down on the cliff, opening the bottle.

“How long are you going to stand there.” The archer said annoyed.

Jesse sat down next to him, pressing his hands to the ground to support his upper body. “You know, telling people that nobody can beat you is not so believable when you are missing legs.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I didn’t loose them to someone.”

“Ah you tripped and fell.” Jesse snorted.

Hanzo turned his face towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

“I cut them off myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry it took so long but studies are killing me. Sooorrreeeey.... p.p


	10. When Actions Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for your support! You are so kind to me!!

 

The air was stuck in his lungs, choking him. He didn’t know what to think, he stared at Hanzo’s legs, images of the archer with a sword in hand, cutting through his flesh and bones with preside cuts, not blinking twice before cutting through the other.

His mouth felt dry, he tried swallowing nothing. He opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Hanzo averted his gaze back to the sky line in front of him. Jesse looked up into the archers face. A face like a statue, not willing to give off any indication of emotion.

Jesse wanted to ask why, for what. What could possibly be the purpose of him cutting his legs off and then replacing them with metal ones? Just so he could climb straight up a wall?

He blinked, focusing back on Hanzo. “You...” What was he supposed to say? Should he say something? He couldn’t even make a snarky remark.

Hanzo stood up, dusting off his knees. “I will see you back inside.” He left, letting Jesse process this new information.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by in a blurr. There was training, there was combat and there was a lot of organizing, but Jesse couldn’t really focus. He was trying to make sense of what the archer had told him. How crazy was this man?

In the night Jesse sat outside on the cliff, alone with his theories. Hanzo might have decided that he wanted to have mechanical legs. They looked expensive, so he probably instructed his clan to costumize some for his benefit. Then again, Hanzo did eliminate the elders in his clan, at least that’s what his file said. When did he cut his legs off? Genji never mentioned anything like that.

He chewed on his cigarillo, counting the stars. So what now? The archer was still the man that killed Genji. That broke him into pieces. He was still the man that didn’t even accept Genji’s new form as his brother. This didn’t change anything. Especially not, if Jesse didnt even know why he did it.

He walked back down, cursing himself for not buying some damn whiskey. Entering the kitchen in hopes he could find any kind of alcohol in the cabins, his eyes met a dark figure in the window. Jesse reached for peacekeeper with one hand while settling his other on the light switch.

When the light illuminated the room, Jesse pointed his gun at the figure.

“Fucking hell. Hanzo I almost shot you!” Hanzo eyed Jesse up and down. He was silent, while Jesse just stood there, letting the man figure out what he wanted to say. Suddenly his eyes sparked up as if he had a brilliant idea. In a few quick strives he stood right in front of Jesse.

Jesse blinked. “What? You nervous about the mission or what?”

Suddenly Hanzo’s hands found the gunslinger's neck, squeezing around the Adams apple, while his lips crashed into Jesse’s. For a second he was frozen, but when the pain in his neck grew too big, he grabbed for Hanzo's wrists, holding them tight and pushing the other against the wall, pining him like a butterfly.

“What the fuck!” Hanzo snapped his metallic knee up Jesse's stomach. The cowboy curled into himself, Hanzo taking the opportunity to press their lips back together. Jesse groaned, annoyed but also so willing to play this fucking game. He straightened back up, still pinning Hanzo to the wall, taking over the kiss, by forcing his tongue down the other's throat. And god if he didn’t love it.

Hanzo bit like a snake and growled like a bear, fighting back for dominance. Jesse loved it. He let the other one’s hand free in favor of cupping his pecs, but that was a mistake. The archer grabbed him by the neck with his whole arm, tossing him to the ground. He straddled the other one’s hips, raising his fist to punch down into the other, while grinding his pelvis down once. Jesse lifted his arms to keep his head save, but the other aimed directly into his solar plexus, pushing the air out of Mccree.

Jesse bucked his hips like a bronco, tipping Hanzo over to the side. On top and inbetween Hanzo’s legs, he grabbed again for his wrists. When the other didn’t comply, he interlaced their fingers, grabbing tightly before pining them down to the ground. His head dipped low, hitting the archers neck, making him huff in more than just exhaustion.

Jesse bit and licked at the others neck, slowly making his way down. But Hanzo didn’t want slow. He pushed his hips up, raised his knees and kicked Jesse's sides. “Fuck me or leave!”

Jesse growled, god how he wanted to. He bit down harder. Hanzo wiggled one hand free, pushing against Mccree’s head, pulling his hair and stabbing his nails into his scalp. Jesse frowned, pulling his head up eventually to snarl at the other man. Hanzo managed to roll them over, settling on the others chest. He reached back, fumbling with Jesse's damn belt buckle, cursing the material.

The cowboy took the chance to rub his poor head. When he looked down again, Hanzo had opened his pants and was now standing on his knees to pull his own down. Oh fuck. Jesse’s eyes focused on Hanzo’s dick. It was slimmer than his, matching his length, though, his pelvic hair was trimmed beautifully. Mccree swallowed. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now.

Hanzo reached inside Jesse's pants and stopped for a second. He felt up and down Jesse's length as if searching for beginning and end. Jesse smirked, a little proud and just as he thought that the archer was going to strenght himself something unexpected happened. Hanzo lined his dick up and just sat down on it. If it even hurt Jesse it must have been hell for Hanzo. But he didn’t stop. He just sunk deeper down, letting Jesse feel painful tightness and warmth.

Jesse hissed, grinding his teeth together. “Wait-“ he started, but Hanzo was already pulling back up, his face screwed up into pure concentration, basking in the pain that streamed through his body. He let his hips fall back onto the cowboy, a hissing moan escaping his mouth. Jesse pulled himself up to his elbows, before reaching for Hanzo’s shoulders, rolling them over again.

Being on top, Jesse stilled to take a breather. He looked down to the archer, who threw an arm over his eyes.

“Goddamn, Hanzo...” Jesse panted, his dick pulsing inside the others tightness. He watched the other man’s chest rising up and down in a pace that could compare to a rabbit. Trying to catch his breath, he rested his head on the archers hairless chest. His kin was smooth like a marble, and felt wonderful against Jesse’s forehead. Then he felt the stutter in Hanzo's breath.

He lifted his head to look at the other.

“Hanzo.” But the other didn’t budge, his arm not leaving it’s place.

“Hanzo...” Jesse tried again, reaching for the other’s arm. Hanzo shoved his face away, by pushing against Jesse’s jaw, making him bite his own tongue. Jesse cursed, smashing Hanzo's arm away, with his new found anger.

Jesse was confronted with the sight he wanted to avoid. Red eyes looked past him, tears rolling down Hanzo's face, like pearls down a white vase.

_But he wants to hurt. He needs it._

_He wants it. And I want him._

_But not this._

Hanzo started squiming impatiently, but Jesse wouldn’t move. He left his head hanging.

“No... I can’t.” He muttered more to himself than to Hanzo. The man bellow stilled, before pushing Jesse brutally away and out of him. Jesse’s landed on his behind, whining low. The archer stood up, finding his balance and bolted out of the room, only tripping once.

“Hanzo wait!!” Jesse pulled himself together and his pants up, attempting to follow the other man, but when he reached the door there was no indication where he went. He tried his luck and went up to the roof, but no. No golden ribbon dancing in the wind.

“Fuck. Fucking damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels very rushed, but frankly all of them are. I literally write them, while riding the train... well. Let me know what you think!


	11. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry! Studies are killing me... I also had no idea what kind of mission I wanted to write. I don't really like this chapter but I hope it brings you some kind of enjoyment. Small missions are... smol..

  
Jesse hadn’t slept. He was supposed to be ready to take off in an hour, but he hadn’t even left his bed yet. Athena hinted that it would be better to get up soon, very soon, but Jesse ignored her in favor of vanishing into his own thoughts. After ten more minutes he stood up sighing and cracking his neck.

He didn’t shower or brush his teeth, just put the pants from the day before on, a new flannel and his chaps. Looking inside the mirror, he didn’t look any different than usually, when he hadn’t slept, which happened more often than he’d like to.

Hanzo. He had been so beautiful. His body carved out of glass, perfect and smooth against his palm. Did he shave his while body everyday, or was he just genetically hairless? The way his beard felt against Jesse’s lips and temples, even that was smooth.

Jesse clenched his jaw, his teeth dragging against each other with an unhealthy sound. Pushing the next wall he growled. He was so angry at himself. Everything he wanted was to avoid that damn Shimada. How did he not manage that simple task. It was like Hanzo was a drug, toxic but irresistible. He pushed his knuckles back into the wall. Who was he kidding? He was weak from the beginning.

He didn’t want to tell Hanzo what he thought of him, yet he did. He didn’t want to talk to the other, yet he did. He especially didn’t want to lust after the other. Boy, did he fuck that last part up. Hanzo made him want to break the man but at the same time caress his soft cheeks and hold him like a precious doll.

_“I will break you soon enough, Mccree.”_

And right now Jesse had to admit that the archer was doing a great job. It has only been two days, fucking 48 hours and he already he his dick inside Hanzo. His belly heated up at the thought. God, what was he going to tell Genji?

_Remember how you told me to not be an asshole? Well, guess what, parder, I was real nice to yer brother!_

Yeah, that was not going to happen. Hanzo was going to kill him anyway, if he was ever to speak of it.

_Enough. Focus. You have a mission today._

He put his armor on, wrapping his serape over his shoulders, before leaving his room. The others were already at the landing point. Even Hanzo. It was only him, Hanzo, Lucio and Hana. So Jesse was going to train the new puppies. Great. Winston was very happy to see everyone taking their first mission serious.

It was a short flight from the base to southern Germany, but Winston mentioned that it was supposed to be an easy mission. Hopefully the ape was right.

They were supposed to stop a drug deal. The government had been wondering how the drug dealing had risen so much even though the number of crimes reduced in the past year. Apperantly Winston knew something. He knew when the next deal would take place and he knew that the drug they were selling was cheap. It was supposed to be a mix of the usual disco drugs, but Winston had his suspicions.

During the flight, they talked their plan through, repeatedly telling the two teenagers that in the worst case they are supposed to retreat and leave the others behind. This was their first mission. Jesse was not going to let them suffer on their first fucking mission. He avoided looking at Hanzo, only telling him that they all counted on him to be their defence.

The worst part of the mission was waiting for something to happen. They were on location, they were hidden, they had night vision and they were bored. It was two am and nothing had happened. Hana had been listening music with Lucio for the last two hours and she regretted not taking any kind of console with her just because she wanted to be professional.

“We ain’t professionals, bunnybutt. We’re not even legal.” Jesse muttered, his hat covering his eyes as he laid back. Hanzo had been quiet the whole time, his face a mask of divinity and annoyance. Jesse wasn’t going to talk to him. Even if he knew what he wanted to say, he wouldn’t speak to the other.

According to his file, Hanzo was older than him. He knew what he was doing. Probably. No absolutely not. That’s the worst excuse I’ve tried this far.

“Someone is coming.” Lucio whispered, been thought he didn’t have to.

“Good. Take your comms and get into position.” In a flash they separated, Hana staying behind with her mecha. She was only to act if it got really ugly.

They saw two cars parking, followed by one motorcycle. When the person on the motorcycle got off, one of the cars drove away.

“Was soll der Scheiß?” the man yelled after taking his helmet off. A woman got out of the car, small with white skin like moonlight and lips thin and sharp. Jesse hadn’t seen her before, but he recognised the patch in her sleeve.

Talon.

Jesse felt his brow spasm. The last thing he wanted to see. Great. Now that was proof enough that something was off with the drugs.

“Be on guard. This might be a little more difficult than we thought.” Jesse whispered into his comm.

“Halbes Geld, halbes Glück. Glaub nicht wir haben nicht gemerkt, dass unser Geld gefehlt hat.” A man gets out of the vehicle, raising a gun. The other man raised his hands.

“Hey, ich bin nur der Lieferjunge, ich habe damit nichts zu tun.”

“Wirklich? Faszinierend. Und dieses Motorrad hast du wie lange?” she tips her head to the side.

“What are they saying?” Hana asks.

“Something about money. My guess is they accuse him of having stolen their money.” Jesse replied.

“He did.” Were Hanzo’s first words on the mission. Lucio frowned.

“How do you know?”

Hanzo huffed as if amused by the obvious. “He is a bad liar.”

Jesse looked for Hanzo in the shadows, but couldn’t even make out his ponytail. So the archer understood German.

Suddenly a shot went off. Jesse cursed. He was distracted for a second, cut him some slack.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know!”

The man was cowering behind his motorcycle, while the other was shooting at him.

“Did no one pay attention?”

“You are the leader, man!” Lucio replied and damn if he wasn’t right.

“Hana stay put, Lucio you stay on the roof.” Jesse went down the alley, shooting the hun our of the tall man’s hand. “Now, no need to get all fuzzy.”

“Wer soll der Arsch jetzt sein?” The woman hissed. The man pushed one finger inside his ear, but before he could open his mouth Jesse shot the ear off. The man screamed like an animal.

“Don’t worry. Ain’t gonna die. Just a little hard in hearin’.” He knew he was being smug, but it’s been a whole since he was on a mission and he had to admit this felt pretty good. Not like old times, because, frankly, there was no tram dynamics but it was still good.

“I am known as a Lover among the women, not a fighter, so why don’t we make this easy and you just tell us what we wanna know?”

“If you think -” The woman started to reply in a thick accent but suddenly blew up before she could finish.. He covered himself as best as he could.

“Oh shoot!” Lucio climbed down the roof to Jesse as fast as he could, pulling out some tunes. The second car, that vanished before came around the corner, aiming at Lucio and Mccree in the middle of the alley. Jesse pushed the younger man away, trying to keep him safe.

But it stopped right in front of them. The door opened. Hanzo stepped out of the driver’s seat, as blood covered as Jesse.

“I secured the rest if the evidence.”

Jesse raised a brow.

“I was bored.” Hanzo crossed his arms. “The driver blew up after I hit him with my arrow.”

Lucio walked over to Hanzo after making sure that Jesse was alright. The cowboy stood up, dusting off his behind. “Yeah, so did the lady.”

They opened the first vehicle and searched it. Empty. The other was filled with boxes full of purplelish pills. They looked at each other briefly.

Jesse tapped his ear. “Mission over. Tell Winston we secured the drug and that we are waiting for further instructions.”

“On it.” Hana replied with only a hint if dissapoinment. She didn’t even get to do anything.

“That went great!”

“....a little too easy.” Jesse mumbled. He looked to the side. “Hanzo?”

The archer was crouching, dipping his fingers into a puddle of blood. “You have suspicions of who is behind that?”

Jesse nodded, tugging his thumbs into his belt. “The woman had a Talon patch on her sleeve.”

“I don’t quiet understand why they suddenly blew up... Can Talon afford new people so easily?” Hanzo looked up at him.

“Maybe she triggered it?”

“So they were bugged.”

“Or some other trigger... She could have blown herself up.”

“And the man in the car also blew himself up after dying by my arrow.” Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, princess, why don’t enlighten me?” Jesse snapped.

“She didn’t reveal anything, we hadn’t even captured her and the other man was already dead, no need to blow him up. So why?”

Jesse looked into Hanzo’s eyes and then at the pills in the car. “You don’t think...”

“Oh, but I do.”

“Bring everything back to the jet, we’re going back to base.” Hana’s voice appeared in their ears.

 

* * *

 

 

On their way back, Jesse replayed the scene in his head. It didn’t add up, but he didn't like Hanzo's theory any better because that one involved everyone who took that drug being bound to eventually blow up. Yeah certainly didn’t like that one.

He looked over to Hanzo. The archer had his eyes closed as he leaned against the black window frame. His nostrils widened in an attempt to hide a yawn. Probably tired of boredom. Hana was especially cranky, Lucio did everything in his musical might go lighten her up. They had their heads pushed together listening to loud music.

Jesse walked over and sat next to Hanzo, pursing his lips as he looked at the other man.

“What do you want, Mccree.” Hanzo said without opening his eyes.

_You. Me. Something. I don’t know._

“So you think the drug is-... making them explode?”

Hanzo sighed “Winston and Angela will tell us if that is the case, now leave me be.”

Jesse frowned. “Now you are deserving to be left alone?”

Hanzo opened his eyes at that. Fuck. Jesse didn’t mean to say that. Hanzo was looking at him with those strange eyes, those piercing honey eyes he gave him, on his first day. He was ready to soak up every insult Jesse was going to throw at him. But Mccree didn’t even want to do that. There was just something about Hanzo that made him want to destroy him but at the same time not at all.

Maybe Jesse was the crazy one. He felt like one at the moment. There was too much tension whenever he was around the other man. Those eyes. Those eyes were looking at him. Expecting, wanting.

He grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, teeth clicking against each other. Hanzo’s hands were on his shoulder and forehead, trying to push him away, but Jesse chased those plush lips, that wet head of his mouth.

As a result Hanzo dragged a knee up between them, kicking Jesse away and keeping him at legs length.

“You are mad.” The archer’s face screwed up in disgust, as if he hadn’t ridden Mccree the night before.

“Wouldn’t be the first to call me that.” Jesse looked down. “I am. Just a little. But you? What’s up with you and all the humiliation stuff? I’ve seen the way you look at me whenever I am speaking my actual mind... is that a kink for you?” he looked down at the archer, taking small steps forward.

“Have all the years of self loathing enforced a weird ass kink in you, archer?”

To his surprise Hanzo wasn’t back to giving him those bedroom eyes. He merely looked empty. The smaller man closed his eyes again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote a or b for what is going to happen next. (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ


	12. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This escalated quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I took so long but university is killing me! But I am working hard! ＿φ( °-°)/
> 
>  
> 
> You guys voted for b! 
> 
> A would have been: Genji comes back!
> 
> B was: someone is going to die! 
> 
> Well done guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also...uhm....you...uh...you know voting for something is meant to... ... ... make a choice not to... uh... even the voices out...j-just sayin.

  
Jesse gaped. Hana had managed to convince Hanzo that it was important he'd come shopping with her. The archer had some excellent arguments why and how that was a bad idea.

“You realise, that there are people after me. I can’t just show my face like that in a public space.”

“So? We’ll just dress you up. You need some changes in your wardrobe anyway.”

“This is traditional garb, there is nothing to change about it.”

“And you have to walk around with traditional clothing all the time?”

“I don’t need other clothes.”

“Yeah, why would you want to look good?”

Hanzo’s eye twitched.

“Come on! I just need some company.”

“Then ask someone else.”

“But no one looks as intimidating as you do!”

Hanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath in annoyance. “I will not go shopping with you.”

That’s what he said before Jesse found him and Hana in the entrance. Hanzo hard his hair open and combed to the side. He wore black sunglasses, a tight deep blue shirt and a leather jacket. The whole appearance of mid life crisis was completed by ripped black jeans and leather boots. He should have looked ridiculous but damn. He was candy for Jesse’s tired eyes.

“Ah, Jesse please tell Hanzo that he looks great! Apperantly he doesn’t trust my judgement.” Hana rolled her eyes.

“Well, you do look like you ran our of the latest “Grease” Movie.” Jesse chuckled. Hanzo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

“This is ridiculous.” He moved to take the jacket off.

“But” Jesse started again. “I gotta say that your ass looks mighty fine in those jeans. “

Haha cringed a little. “Old men flirting. I mean it’s really cute but also ew...” She looked up at Hanzo. “See? I told you. You look great!”

Hanzo sighed. “Are the ripped jeans really nessecary?”

“Of course.” Both Hana and Jesse replied in unison.

"I deserve this torture..." 

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Hanzo found himself in a shopping mall. People didn’t seem to mind him. Some looked at him a little longer than nessecery, but he figured they were rather confused by his choice of clothing, than recognising that he is an ex-yakuza.

He was sitting on a little couch waiting for Hana to change clothes for the 16th time, when he heard a scream and shots. Hanzo was already on his feet and cocking an arrow, when Hana stormed out of the cabin, dressed in, apperantly, whatever was closest, her Light Gun in hand.

“What happened?”

“We will find out.” Hanzo replied, running around the panicked people. Hana ran against the crowd as Hanzo was looking for a a better view point. He decided a pillar would have to suffice for now. He heard a boy scream. That’s when things started to move too fast.

A boy, not a man yet held a kid in his arms, a gun cocked to it’s head. As aggressive as the pose was, the boy was complety relaxed. His eyes glassy and unfocused as if he was actually sleeping. A woman was telling for the boy to stop. Probably the mother of the kid.

Hanzo aimed for his arm, focusing not to harm the child. But then there was this woman. This utterly stupid woman who just ran into his shot, ruining everything. It went right through the back of her scalp, pinning he rhead to the arm of the boy with the gun. The gun was dropped as was the kid.

Short silence was followed by more panicked screams, as the boy shook the arrow off, letting the woman fall to the ground. Hanzo expected the kid to helplessly cry in agony, instead it ran crying towards a woman. His mother? Then who was-?

Hanzo noticed his heart rate picking up. What was happening? Why was he so nervous? He slid down the pillar to join Hana, who was already arresting the boy, who tried reaching for the dead woman.

“What are you doing? Go and hide!” the young girl yelled at him.

Right. You just killed someone. You are already a searched man. Hide. It’s what you do best.

So he hid.

The police, ambulance and other authorities arrived, questioning Hana and the boy, who didn’t respond to anything, didn’t even look at anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

  
“I’m at the police station. I’ll give them my number but I need a fake address.” Hana told Winston on her phone.

“I will send you all you need, do not worry. Report us the whole story as soon as you are back.” The ape answered.

“I will. Did Hanzo show up by any chance?”

Winston frowned “I did not see him. I will ask the others.”

“Don’t bother.” Hana sighed. “I feel like it might take a while until he is back....”

They hung up and Hana left the police station after giving them her personal information. This was supposed to be a feel good trip. Something was bound to happen. And it had to be Hanzo killing someone innocent. Of course.

She walked to the address Winston sent her, just to make sure. Raindrops hut her head and she decided to head back to base. Soon the streets emptied, as the rain grew stronger. Back at base Hana was drenched and shuddering.

“Oh dear.” Angela caught her in th hallway, leading her to the med bay to get her dried. She didn’t ask what happened, knowing that she would get answers soon enough. They met the others in the main hall, all waiting for Hana to tell her story.

She described what she heard and saw and that Hanzo, in an attempt to shoot the arrested boy, accidently hit a woman who ran into the scene. Hesitating she then told them that according to the police the woman who died was the mother of the arrested boy. The male himself was under some unidentified drug.

They looked at each other. “You guys think that it’s this new drug?” Lucio asked eventually.

“We certainly shouldn’t cross that thought out.” Lena answered.

“So the woman jumped in to keep her son from shooting the kid?”

But before anyone could answer they heard the door clock shut. Everyone turned they gaze to the now closed door.

“Athena, is someone in the base?” Winston asked.

“No unauthorized person has been located in the base.” The clear and cool voice replied.

Jesse stood up “ _Hanzo_.” And ran out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji is probably going to come back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Let's try this again shall we? 
> 
> A or B?


	13. One Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't know much about the things Hanzo experienced while he was on the run. Here a little insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! 
> 
> You guys voted for b! Congratulations! 
> 
> A had been: Involve Reinhard's dick
> 
> B had been: Involve the ghost of the past's dick. 
> 
> I was actually hoping you guys would vote for a this time so I could bring some kind of humor... but..alright. Keep the struggle.

  
Jesse ran after the archer, this time he wouldn't get away, he was determined to catch the Dragon. He watched the a few black hair strands disappearing behind a door. Before it could click shut, Jesse shoved his hand between the frame and the door.

“Hanzo.” He pushed the door back open.

“Get out.” Hanzo hissed while grabbing a bottle of sake. Where did he get all those?

“Aw, hell no.” Jesse crossed his arms like a child. “I ain’t looking away while you try to cut yourself open again.”

“Fine. I’ll leave.” He walked past the cowboy, but the other wasn’t playing around. Mccree grabbed his wrist and pulled him back inside the room. The door closed behind the two, leaving them alone in the small room.

“Let go or I will break your arm.” The archer said, refusing to turn towards the other man. Jesse only shrugged.

“Go on. Torb’s gonna fix it for me.” Hanzo clenched his jaw. Silence filled the room, Jesse’s intense gaze boring into the other ones head. His eyes flicked down to the other man’s neck, faint bruises of the night two days ago still present. Jesse couldn't help but think about how that smooth skin felt beneath his lips.

„Leave me be, cowboy.“ He muttered. _Why are you even here_ is the untold question but Jesse didn't  know. He shouldn’t be here, nobody else waa, so why was he?

„Genji is not going to be happy if I tell him that his brother decided to kill himself.“ Hanzo tensed. Apperantly, that wasn’t the right thing to say.

„I will be alive enough for the cyborg to talk to me.“ Jesse frowned.

„You don’t understand-…“

„No. You don’t understand that I want to be left alone.“ Hanzo then turned around. „Are you so eager to have your eyes clawed out? Are you really stupid enough to waste your time with me?” Hanzo spat out. “You will either hate me, so I can get what I need, or leave me alone. There is no inbetween.”

Jesse wanted to snarl back but those eyes were looking at him. Those beautiful honey eyes. He felt himself moving forward leaning into the other and before he knew it his lips hit home. Hanzo let the sake bottle fall, the glass being too thick to not survive. He pushed Jesse away by his shoulders, only half meaning it, Jesse could tell. If he really didn’t want this, he'd be dead where he stood. Jesse grabbed both of Hanzo’s wrists and cornered him against the next wall.

  
It felt like he belonged here. He heard the other man sighing, feeling his lips moving beneath his own. Jesse opened one eye to see the archer having his closed, looking desperate for his touch, sucking all of Jesse's warmth up like a sponge. He closed his eye again, deepening the kiss, carefully licking over Hanzo's sealed lips, as if licking his wounds. The smaller man opened up, letting Jesse's tongue invade his mouth, their beard brushing against each other.

That’s when Jesse felt the tear drop.

_No. Don’t cry. I am here. You are mine. I will take care of you. Don’t cry._

Jesse buried his noose in Hanzo’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and held on tight. Again, Hanzo pushed at Jesse’s shoulders, uncomfortable with the embrace, but Jesse didn’t care. Just for this moment, Hanzo was his. Hanzo wasn’t some stranger that killed his brother. He was Jesse’s. Jesse’s arrogant little Dragon, that didn’t play by the rules. That hit targets like Jesse with a single arrow.

He lifted Hanzo by his tights and walked over to the bed, letting both of them fall on it. It was definetly too small for two grown men, but he would make it work. Jesse opened Hanzo's hair, letting it fall down the bedsheets like a silken waterfall, gently placing the ribbon over Hanzo’s neck. Slowly he pulled on it, tickling the archer’s soft skin.

“Stop...” Hanzo grasped out, blinking rapidly, trying to hide his tears. Jesse froze, his lips hovering over the smaller man’s shoulder. He looked up, finding Hanzo with red eyes instead of red cheeks.

“When was the last time you smiled?” Jesse asked in a low tone.

Hanzo, obviously taken aback by that question, hesitated. “I am not worthy of-“

“That wasn’t my damn question.” He tried to sound angry, aggressive even, but it was rather a tired huff. He cupped the archer’s jaw. “Look at me.” _Sweetheart. Look. I’m here._

Hanzo obeyed, that’s what he did best. Obeying even if it meant to go against his own morals. He looked at Jesse with deep honey eyes, surrounded by blood red.

“Are you going to tell me?” Jesse whispered, positioning himself over Hanzo like a security blanket. Hanzo breathed deeply, looking to the side, past Jesse. Mccree was a patient man, with usually more self control. He could wait all night.

“Five years ago.” Hanzo answered eventually. Jesse could see the memories in his eyes, could see his mouth moving, not able to decide what it wants to say.

“I met someone. He didn’t understand. His brother didn’t either. They were obsessed and it was my fault. I... I broke them.” Hanzo spoke in short sentences as if trying to tell his whole life story in two seconds.

_He had been in South Korea for two weeks now. He met Dae-Hyun in his second week. He was as tall as Hanzo, with an intense gaze and a smug grin. Dae-Hyun ran after Hanzo like a lost puppy, his pitch black eyes observing every movement he made. Hanzo loved the attention. His new found lover didn’t know about his past, about his flaws, about his demons. For him, Hanzo was an angel, sent to grace his sight with his beauty._

_Colours were brighter when they were together, days shorter and the sun warmer._

_He had lovely days with his lover, and passionate, sensual nights. Dae-Hyun fell head over heels for Hanzo, in the short amount of time they knew each other he would gift Hanzo everything he looked at. Maybe that was the point he should have realised that something wasn’t right, but he was too busy basking in the love. Dae-Hyun made him laugh, made him forget, made him believe he was more than just a killer._

_But then he had to introduced him to his little brother. Gusog was a bright young man, only three years younger than his older brother. He reminded Hanzo so much of Genji, what Genji could have been, should have become. That was when it went downhill._

_The bright days of love all forgotten, because Hanzo was reminded of what he actual was. He didn’t answer Dae-Hyun's calls, didn’t open the door for him, just stayed in his apartment, packing his things to leave the city. Again._

_Eventually Dae-Hyun broke into his apartment by cracking the window open. Hanzo had an arrow already pointed at him. His lover didn’t hesitate to embrace Hanzo, not being bothered by the bow between them._

_“Thank god... I thought you were sick...or worse...” His voice was filled with pure relieve, which Hanzo couldn’t understand. It hurt. His heart twisted in agony that this innocent person thought so highly of him._

_“You need to go...” Hanzo whispered into the other one’s ear. Dae-Hyun frowned, tightening his grip on the archer._

_“Please, talk to me Hanzo... did I do something wrong? Why are you suddenly avoiding me?” he sounded so desperate, it was tearing Hanzo apart._

_“You... wouldn't... you need to leave. I am..” he looked the younger man into the eyes. “I am dangerous. I don’t want to hurt you, Dae-Hyun. I like you too much. Please. Just...go.” but the other man shook his head, not accepting the sudden changes._

_“I don’t understand... why? I don’t want to leave. I love you.” Hanzo's breath hitched, his eyes turning away from those black orbs that tried to suck him in._

_“You can’t...” Hanzo let his head hang._

_“But I do!” Dae-Hyun grabbed his shoulders._

_“You don’t even know me!” Hanzo snarled pushing the other man away, once again pointing the arrow at him. Their breaths were the only audible thing in the room._

_“ ...You won’t shoot me.” Dae-Hyun whispered. “You wouldn't hurt me.”_

_Hanzo's eyes sharpened, his dark eyes turning darker. “I shot my own brother. Don’t think I will hesitate with you.” But Dae-Hyun didn’t back off. Instead he took a step forward._

_“You won’t shoot me.” He reached a hand out and cupped Hanzo's cheek. “You don’t want to shoot me.” Hanzo swallowed. He didn’t. He didn’t want to hurt him. Slowly he let the arrow sink down, making Dae-Hyun smile. The kiss they shared in that moment was so tender and loving that Hanzo thought he might have died._

_Hanzo leaned his forehead on his lovers shoulder. “I killed my own brother.... you can’t love me... you can’t...” Dae-Hyun drove his fingers through Hanzo's silk hair, whispering promises and love into his ear._

_Eventually the two of them walked to Dae-Hyun’s place, ate a proper dinner and cuddled in bed. The exhaustion from the past days seemed to be getting at him because soon he was sound asleep._

_When he woke up, it was to the sight of both brothers in front of him. They had stripped him and cuffed him to the bed. His prosthetics were gone. The younger brother was tracing a lazy pattern on his naked chest while the older was undressing._

_“What is the meaning of this...?” Hanzo rasped out. Dae-Hyun turned around while pulling his pants down, his brother never stopping the feather light touches._

_“Good morning.” He graced him with a smile, so genuine and filled with love that it was almost disgusting._

_“Dae-Hyun. What is happening.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand for answers._

_“You wanted to leave Hanzo. But if I show you how much I love you... you can’t leave. Gusog will show you too. He can be your new brother! You’ll have everything you need and wish for right here, you’ll never have to leave us.” The older brother crawled on the bed, straddling Hanzo. “You only need us.”_

_The younger brother leaned down, kissing Hanzo's nipple. He didn’t know what to think or say. This was wrong. This whole situation was completely wrong. But Hanzo never talked. He let the brothers consume him, take him for two whole days, only taking breaks to sleep or drink._

_He was filthy and exhausted when the brothers decided to finally wash him. Their mistake._

_As soon as the younger was busy drying his legs, Hanzo punched him down, knocking him out. He didn’t have his arrows, they were still in his apartment, but that didn’t matter. He took the mirror and smashed it on the ground, taking a big shard in hand. He heard the older brother approaching._

_“Gusog, what happened?” he entered the room, only to be faced with a sharp shard. “Hanzo-“ he swallowed. “No, Hanzo what are you doing...?”_

_“Leaving.” He might have been sitting on the ground, with only stumps as legs but he was still intimidating enough for Dae-Hyun to actually think about what to do._

_“But you can’t leave... This is us showing you that you don’t have to leave. No one loves you more than we do Hanzo!” Dae-Hyun picking up the volume was he talked._

_“I don’t need your love. I never asked for your love.” Hanzo spat out._

_“You did. This is your fault. It didn’t have to be like that.” Dae-Hyun answered quickly, slowly approaching Hanzo. “You made me crazy for you and then suddenly you don’t want me anymore? You played with my feelings, taking all the love I could give and then threw me away! But it doesn’t have to be like that... Hanzo... all you have to do...is stay.” He knelt down in front of him._

_“I-I never... I didn’t want to play with your feelings.” Hanzo stuttered out, stunned by the accusations._

_A cold hand cupped his cheeks “Shh, I know... I know... that’s why you need to stay here. With me. With us....”_

Jesse was speechless. Hanzo couldn’t possibly believe that it was actually his own fault that he got into that kind of situation.

“But you fled...” Jesse muttered.

Hanzo nodded “They kept me for a week.... then I killed them.” Jesse raised his brows, not in surprise rather in delight.

“He made me realise... that there is something about me that turns good men...into bad ones.” His eyes flicked back to look at Jesse. “Isn’t that right, Mccree?”

Jesse blinked “Pardon?”

“You despise me. You hate me.... yet here we are.” He pushed at Jesse’s shoulders, wiggling out of the blanket he tried to be.

“Now hold on. I’m not in love with you. Probably never will be.” He drawled, letting the shorter man sit up.

“Probably?” Hanzo looked at him, his face mere inches from Mccree’s. “This has been a dangerous game Mccree. And it just became worse.” He stood up, picking his sake bottle up, before grabbing the door handle.

“Because I don’t ... want to break you anymore, cowboy.”

He opened the door to find someone waiting for him on the other side.

“I have returned, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering... yes... the name Dae-hyun means something kike great...or honor. Gusog on the other hand means redemption. (Hopefully.)
> 
> Let's vote again! 
> 
>  
> 
> Aristocrats? Or Bambi?


End file.
